Something Different
by Bronx Shogun
Summary: Oneshot, Kotaro centric. Being with Wu has changed him a bit, but he wonders in what way.


**Something Different**

**Summary:** Oneshot, Kotaro centric, Being with Wu for so long has changed him a but, but he wonders in what ways...

**Disclaimer:** Had Koei not existed; the rights to WO would be mine.

--

Fuuma Kotaro, lover of chaos, helping people? That didn't seem right to him. As a matter of fact, nothing seemed right ever since he joined Wu after the battle of Chang Shan, he had simply joined them for the sake of causing more chaos in Orochi's new world, but as soon as Sun Ce left the snake with a few other warriors, he'd now found himself saving people along with Ieyasu, Hanzo and Kunoichi from the burning Wan castle.

'_It would have been more fun killing them, so why did I…'_

The army had begun setting up camp for the night, awaiting the arrival of Sun Ce and, hopefully, Sun Jian, Kotaro however remained up in the tree, recalling the events that occurred just a few hours ago.

--

_He breathed heavily as the castle courtyard burned all around him, Orochi soldiers circled him, swords and spears all aiming for the flamed hair Shinobi, "Ha, allow me to show you the true power of chaos…" Stretching out his arms, Kotaro spun around on his right foot, his arm gauntlets flailed about as his claws pierced the armor of the soldiers and slicing through flesh and bone before the fell lifelessly to the ground._

"_Kotaro! Hurry and help Hanzo and Kunoichi get the people out!" Ieyasu shouted from across, blocking a downward strike from Pang De with his cannon spear._

_Scuffing, Fuuma turned to see both his ninja rival and the annoying girl holding off several soldiers, panic stricken commoners fleeing behind the two, he spotted a little girl fall to the ground flat on her face, he was about to let out a chuckle, but he soon saw an enemy charging at the child his, spear raise at her._

_She cried out loud just as the soldier was about to run her through his spear, but the metal claws of Kotaro struck the man in the face before slamming his head into the wall. With tears in her eyes, the small girl looked up, seeing the pale white man standing over her, his hand out to her, "Unless you prefer death, come with me."_

_The girl hesitated at first, but she took his hand, and Kotaro hoisted her up and around her shoulders. The rest of the army was beginning to escape, he told the girl to hold and he sped off along side them._

_--_

"Hey Kotaro!" Looking down, he could the Wu officer Lu Meng calling him, "Ieyasu said you save a child from Wan Castle tonight, is it ture?"

"_Damn that fat man!" _Kotaro muttered under his breathed, "What's it to you, Wu dog?"

"Nothing really." Lu Meng shrugged, "But from what I heard, you're not the type of person to save someone, kill them maybe, but never save."

Jumping from his spot in the tree, Kotaro approached Lu Meng, "I was accompanying Tokugawa, so of course I had to help. It's my duty, I guess." He could see the smirk appear on the Wu warrior's face, and he growled angrily, "What?!"

"Admit it, you're starting to see a new light Kotaro, it's written all over your face." Lu Meng began, still smirking, "Lord Sun Ce has that effect on people, and that's one of the reasons why he's such a great leader."

"Ha! I fight for chaos, I'm only with you Wu scum to cause havoc for Orochi." With that Kotaro turned around walked away. Yet Lu Meng could still see that he was lying, to the both of them.

--

"What does that idiot Lu Meng know?" Kotaro stumped through the camp, his mumbling attracting the attention of the soldiers who walked by him (From past experiences with him, they've all learned not to question what he does), "I am a being of pandemonium, I don't need to be such a softie like Sun Ce and Ieyasu."

He felt a small tug on his red sash; he turned around and looked down, the small girl from before stood before him, a small flower in her hands, "Thank you for saving me." She said with a smile, raising the flower to him.

He just starred at her dumfounded for a moment, but he instantly scuffed and took the flower before walking away from the girl.

"I'm a believer of chaos," He smiled as he sniffed the flower, "But I guess being nice is alright now and then."

--

**Last Words from the Shogun:**

I know, OOC, but I figured that being with Wu for awhile might have Kotaro see things differently. And of course OOCness now and then doesn't hurt, unless you're on of those losers who are sensitive about it!


End file.
